Harry Potter If I Told It
by teknno
Summary: This is the Harry Potter books with a new story, and some new characters! By the way please leave constructive criticism!
1. To The Readers!

Hey guys! It's the author of this and I just wanted to tell you that this is Harry Potter if I told it! I just wanted to let you know this and I hope you enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 1

October 31st, 1981

A man in dark robes seemingly floated down a street of Godric's Hollow. He approached a house drawing his wand and pointing it toward the lock on the door.

"Alohomora." He whispered, and the door flew open.

He walked into the house, igniting his wand with light. He walked towards the stairs and started walking up them. He looked towards one of the rooms and blew the door open. He walked in and pointed his wand toward the crib and a sent out a green light, blowing the crib up. He turned around and was about to walk out when he noticed a pale cloth that was stuck to the wall. He looked at the crib and saw more cloth surrounding the crib. He felt the cloth and started shooting curses everywhere, blowing the entire top floor up.

Lights started to shine down on him and he removed his hood. He looked towards where the light is coming from and saw wizards and witches on brooms looking down on, wands drawn.

"It's over Voldemort!" One of them said.

"We destroyed your horcruxes!" Another screamed.

Another wizard apparated in front of Voldemort.

"Stand down." Dumbledore said.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and reflected the curse back at Voldemort. Voldemort had turned around. Thinking that he had killed Dumbledore. The curse hit Voldemort's back, immediately killing him. Dumbledore walked over, pointing his wand at the corpse, and a black ball of energy came out and disintegrated Voldemort's body. Dumbledore looked up to the Order of The Phoenix and told them to go to go meet at The Three Broomsticks.


	3. Chapter 2

November 1st, 1981

The Order Of The Phoenix sat around a table at _The Three Broomsticks_ celebrating about their defeat of Voldemort when three people in dark robes walked in. Mad-Eye Moody, one of the aurors in The Order of the Phoenix, noticed them and warned the other members. The Death Eaters started to walk toward The Order and draw their wands, with the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange leading them. The Order started to raise and draw their wands when Bellatix shot a curse at Moody. He reflected it and started to fire curses back, with the other members doing the same.

The wizards in the Leaky cauldron ducked under the tables, a few of them getting hit in the crossfire. The Order started to push the Death Eaters back until they finally surrendered. Moody and Emmeline Vance brought them to the Ministry.


	4. Chapter 3

July 1st, 1991

Harry woke up in his room in 12 Grimmauld Place, reaching over and grabbing his glasses. He walked downstairs to see his mother and father making breakfast.

"Where's Uncle Sirius?" Harry asked them.

"He's out on a mission," His mother responded. "He won't be back for a week, but he said he'll try to send letters."

"Okay." Harry said. He sat down to eat the pancakes and bacon that his parents made. He started to eat when his twin sister Cleo came down.

"I should probably go wake up Evelyn." Lily stated as she walked up the stairs to go wake up her youngest child. Cleo sat down next to Harry, taking some pancakes and bacon for herself. Lily came down holding her baby, Evelyn, burping her.

"Your Hogwarts letters should be coming very soon," James said to Harry and Cleo, "I remember when I got my Hogwarts letter... I was so excited. It was a Saturday afternoon-"

"You've told the story dad." Cleo interupted.

There was a banging on the window when Cleo said that, and James walked over and opened it.

"Daily prophet... Sirius... Sirius... Hogwarts and Hogwarts!" James exclaimed as he gave the twins letters.

Harry and Cleo opened their letters.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

Minerva McGonagall

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Harry read the first letter outloud, then read the second one:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**

 **by Miranda Goshawk**

 **A History of Magic**

 **by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Magical Theory**

 **by Adalbert Waffling**

 **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**

 **by Emeric Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**

 **by Phyllida Spore**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions**

 **by Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**

 **by Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**

 **by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

 **Yours sincerely,**

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus sig

 **Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

 **Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

"So when are we going to Diagon Alley?" James asked.


	5. Chapter 4

July 24th, 1991

Harry, Cleo, Lily, James, and Sirius holding Evelyn made their way down Diagon Alley.

"We should go to Gringotts." James said. They approached the bank when Sirius heard a wizard talking to another wizard; "Did you hear the news? Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban." Sirius doubted it at first, but just for precautionary measures.

"BANG!" There was a explosion behind them. He turned around and saw black clouds of smoke flying around behind them, heading for the back street towards where Ollivanders shop is.

"Harry take Evelyn!" Sirius screamed as he gave Harry Evelyn and Sirius and his parents rushed towards where the clouds went, wands ready. A family full of red-heads ran over to Harry, Cleo, and Evelyn.

"Oh, are you ok?' The mother asked them, "Follow me, come over here." She leaded them to the front of one of the shops. "Whats your name?" She asked the siblings.

"I'm Cleo, this is Harry, and the baby's name is Evelyn," Cleo told her. "What's yours?" She asked the lady.

"My name is Molly Weasely, this is Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and then Ginny," Ginny looked at Harry and had a immediate crush on him, blushing. "Ginny is too young to go to Hogwarts, and it's Ron's first year."

"Ok Misses Friendly." Cleo whispered to Harry, grabbing Evelyn.

"Shut up," Harry responded. "I think she's nice." There was another explosion.

"Ok, let's get inside and wait for your parents." Mrs. Weasely said, pushing the kids inside of the nearest shop, _Quality Quidditch Supplies_.

 **One Hour Later**

James, Lily, and Sirius walked back to where they left the kids, and the kids walked out of the Store.

"The Death Eaters were taken to Azkaban, we should probably finish getting our stuff," James said. Clapping his hand he said, "To Gringotts!"


	6. Chapter 5

August 31st, 1991

The entire day Harry and Cleo packed their trunks, pet their owls, examined their wands, and deciding what house they want to be in. Harry had a 11" Holly wood wand with a Phoenix Feather core, and Cleo had a 12 1/2" Fir wood wand with a Dragon Heartsting Core. Harry had gotten a snowy owl named Hedwig, and Cleo got a Brown Owl named Moka. Harry walked down the stairs, hitting into Cleo when she walked out of her room.

"What house you want to get sorted into?" She asked. "I want either Gryffindoor or Ravenclaw." She stated.

"I don't know... never real thought about that." Harry responded. The twins walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bowls and plates full of food floated onto the table as they walked in, and James, Sirius, and Lily holding Evelyn walked in.

"Ready for tomorrow?" James asked them.

"I am." Cleo said.

"I guess." Harry responded.

"I remember going to Hogwarts," Sirius said. "I mean... only payed off a tiny bit, I'm an auror so that gives it a tiny bit..." He failed to make everyone laugh, but only made James laugh in pity.

Harry started thinking about how Hogwarts will be like when he started to get visions of a pale serpentine like man coming out of a red gel in a cauldron. He immidietely got a headache and Lily rushed over to him, asking if he's alright.

"James! Go get the migrain potion!" Before James could get the potion to him Harry passed out.


End file.
